Brand New Eyes
by Cammy19
Summary: When Bella went to tell Edward that she would marry him on the night of their graduation she caught him cheating. Mad at the world she fled town and ran to LA where she started and interesting new life. 4 years later will the Cullen's like the new Bella?
1. Brand New Eyes

OK guys this is my first story so tell me how you like it. If you happen to hate it let me know I will try to make it better, but I already know I cannot please everybody….but I can try lol! So read and review.

Chapter 1: BRAND NEW EYES

"**Hey Chris let's go get this fool so that I can go home" I said to Chris. He nodded then climbed on his motorcycle as I climbed on mine so that we could handle some business downtown.**

**I now live in Los Angela's, California….yeah I know way different then stupid Forks, Washington. Ughh Forks every time I hear about that stupid town I think about the night that now defined who I am today. It all happened the night of graduation.**

_**FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO **_

_I was driving to the Cullen's house to tell Edward that I except his proposal and we can get married as soon as possible. Me and Edward had been having the same fight for almost 3 weeks. He said that it would have been great for us to get married right after graduation and me being me I had to say 'no' and 'let's wait until after college'. he was just as stubborn as I was so for weeks he has been giving me reason on why we should just get married already. _

_Now don't get me wrong I would have loved nothing more then to be Edward's wife but I didn't think that we were ready for that yet. I mean, we have been together since we were both 15 but still we __**JUST**__ graduated high school ready to head to Dartmouth together I never thought to put marriage in there yet. _

_It wasn't until the night before graduation that I had a dream about me and Edward. I saw a little boy that looked exactly like Edward. We were all watching a movie and smiling like a family and I heard Edward whisper "I Love You Mrs. Cullen" in my ear and that is when I woke with thee biggest smile on my face. At that exact moment I knew that I wanted to marry Edward, he was the love of my life. But I decided to tell him after the graduation…..BIG MISTAKE!_

_After graduation I headed straight to the Cullen home nearly giggling as I ran into their home. I basically lived here since I was 15 so there was really no need for me to knock on the door anymore. As soon as I got in the house I should have realized that something was wrong by the way that everybody looked at me when I walked in, but I was way to happy to pay attention._

_I took the staircase to the third floor three stairs at a time ready to face my fiancée. But I was hit with a large load of shit because when I opened his bedroom door I was met with naked Edward FUCKING head cheerleader Tanya Denali…..doggie style (always his favorite position). All I could do was stand there in a state of shock as he kept thrusting into her grunting and calling out her name as she did the same. _

_When I finally realize what was happening I gasped and both bodies turned towards me. Tanya had a victory smirk on her face and Edward just looked regretful and conflicted on what to say next. I felt warm liquid on my face and I put my hand under my nose to see what it was and when I looked at my hand I saw blood, confused I looked around and saw that Edward and Tanya was looking at me wide eyed. That's when I noticed that I was taking shallow breaths and my ears were ringing and I could hear my own heartbeat beating at an extremely dangerous speed. I started to feel light headed and the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness was Edward scream "CARLISLE"_

_I woke up some time later with a massive headache and the whole Cullen/Hale family was staring at me. All their eyes held the same emotion sorrow, sympathy, and anger at Edward and Tanya. I only had one emotion running through my veins and that was RAGE. I was pissed at all of them they probably wasn't even going to tell me and I considered each of them my family except for Tanya but who cares, I just had to know one thing._

"_How long" I surprised myself at hearing how much anger was in my voice._

_Everyone stared for a minute just dumbly looking at one another seeing who wanted to answer. They were really starting to piss me off more but them pixie bitch of a used to be best friend stepped up with tears in her eyes (yea bitch you should be crying because your man still loves you…selfish)._

"_Listen Bella, you have to stay calm because you just had a bad panic attack and your blood pressure went up too high. But in our defence we just found out a couple of days ago and promised not to tell. We all felt terrible about it. He said that he would stop but kept going, he only said they started having sex about 2 weeks ago and--"_

_I had to interrupt then "So you mean to tell me that you ALL knew that he was cheating on me and let me go 2 WEEKS without a fucking clue" I was raising my voice know and I heard an annoying beeping and realized that I was in Carlisle's study and I was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. I turned to Carlisle and said, "Get these fucking wires off of me so I can get the fuck up outta here, since I am obviously I am not welcome here anymore" out if all the anger you could still hear the hurt in my voice I loved these people and they turn their backs on me._

"_Please Bella you need to calm down or your panic attack could be worse next time" Carlisle said back pleading with his eyes (huh like I care). So figuring that he wont do it I pulled out the needles out ignoring the blood right now I really didn't care, I just needed to go._

_I stood up getting ready to leave and I felt a hand on my wrist trying to pull me back, when I felt the electric shock run through my body I already knew who it was._

"_Please Bella this is all my fault please don't leave like this" Edward said and I halted, I didn't even turn around from the door way as I spoke, "Edward, I came here to tell you that I would marry you, I was so happy I couldn't keep the smile off my face all day. But you don't love me cause' if you did you wouldn't be fucking some cheerleading whore in the bed that we once shared. Your family kept your secret because they love you. They were willing to hurt me to keep you happy that is YOUR family, not mine anymore. My family would never hurt me the way your family has. From this day forward you are all dead to me." with that I walked out of the Cullen home and never looked back._

_**END OF FLASHBACK (PRESENT DAY)**_

That is show I ended up in California, that night when I drove away from their house I never stopped not even at my house. I did call Charlie a few days later to tell him that I was safe and I still do talk to him like 3 times a year. I never even bothered to call Renee she probably didn't even care.

I met Chris when my truck had broke down on the side of a beach about two days after I left Forks. He was this strange tall punk looking dude with grey hair and black hair with the ends died red that went to his shoulder. Me and him became fast friends and I told all that had happened to me, we understood each other and he was like the brother that I always wanted.

Chris and I had our own gang here in LA. We are both the leaders of the gang we also decided not to be cliché about the gang and left it without a name. I know what you might think how does sweet innocent Isabella Swan have a well known dangerous gang in LA. Well I am not plain Bella Swan anymore I am now Izzy and that is it no last name that is one of the rules in my gang we don't use last names and the other rule is don't get caught. I died my hair to a fire engine red to match Chris hair so that they automatically know that we are the leaders and not to fuck with us. I have 3 tattoos, one is a full tattoo all on my back of a black and red fierce dragon (**picture of tattoo on my page) **yes it my not look to feminine but I don't give a fuck I love it**, **one around my left ankle that says '_Fuck the Free World'_, and the last one is of barb wire that wraps all the way down my right leg starting from the middle of my thigh going down to my foot. I also have 5 piercing: a tongue ring, 2 lip rings (one on each side), a belly piercing, and a eyebrow piercing. Yeah look really bad ass I love it.

Me and Chris just made it to the house of the dude we are after. This dude Michael owes us 10,000 dollars and he thought he could just take our money and pay us back at any time….sorry buddy we don't play with our money.

Chris got off his bike and I followed him, since I got to fuck with the last guy it was his turn so I am just back up tonight.

I turned to Chris watching him pull out the shot gun from his bag so I asked "So Chris how would you like to do it tonight" he turned to me with a joyful glint in is eye.

"Oh, I was thinking that we just go in there if he has the money then all he gets is a good ass whopping, but if not then we just might have to pop and go cause we still have to open up the club in like an hour." I nodded. Me and Chris also owned a strip club……yeah I know why would I want to own a strip club, but hey it brings in big bucks around here so I don't care. But with the club we share all the money with the gang too, none of the girls in the gangs dance but we do different shifts to bartend and manage the stage so we all had a part in what our club 'Flaming Hearts' is and we are very proud.

We have sections for our gang: The club, the drugs, and the loan sharks. Me and Chris assign about three people to a group and we switch them out weekly. At the end of the week wee all meet at the club and go over our books and slit everything up evenly. We never fight over money because we all trust each other because we are all family. The only reason me and Chris are handling this today is because this guy has been getting on our nerves for the past year and a half and we are finally ending it.

We both walked up to the door and Chris knocked twice while I got my pistol out of my boot. Nobody answered the door at first so he knocked again then we heard shuffling in the house so we knew he was here.

Michael opened up the door about a minute later and when he saw that it was us his eyes got wide, that's when Chris hit him in the jaw with the shotgun, I heard a crack and saw him spitting out a couple of teeth.

Chris tilted his head toward the dirty old couch in the far corner by the kitchen and said to Michael "Sit" kind of like a dog but he obeyed anyway cause he knew we were pissed.

Now Chris turned to look Michael in the eyes and asked the question that I know will determine if he lives or dies "Now Michael, do you have the full 10,000 dollars that you us with you tonight?"

"Listen guys you know I'm good for it just give me another month--" I cut him off by shooting him in the head. I really didn't have too much patience to hear all of his lame ass excuses and we still had to travel for another half an hour to get to the club in order to open up on time.

"Beeellllaaa you said that I could do it this time you always get to kill them" he pouted like an angry 5 year old, I just had to laugh.

"Look C we have got to go and you were about to sit here and listen to him come up with some shitty ass excuse and I really don't have the patience for it tonight. I just want to go to the club and get totally shit faced tonight so lets just get outta here" and with that we left heading back to upstate LA to get to the club.

We arrived there only 10 minutes before we had to open up. On day that we had to handle business we give the keys to the backdoor to one of the managers for the night so that the girls have enough time to get ready before their set.

We unlocked the front door and turned on all the lights and started to put down all the chairs. Right about half way through we saw Jason walk in he was going to be the bar tender for tonight so he waved and went straight to the bar to start to set everything up for himself.

"Hey is the whole gang coming in tonight?" Jason asked looking a little nervous while cleaning glasses.

"I don't know, I mean I guess they can because we already went over books earlier this week but if everybody just wants to enjoy a drink then I guess it is ok" I said back to Jason.

"Ok I going to call Angelica and tell her to tell everyone to come by me and her have some news." he said already pulling out his phone to call his girlfriend.

Our whole gang consisted of 9 people: Me 22, Chris 25, Jason 23, Angelica 21, Spencer 22, Crystal 22, Nina and Nikki 19 (twins), and Robin 24. Jason and Angelica have been together for about a year now and they are so cute, yes it is hard to watch them be in love so much but I am truly happy that they are together. Chris is with Nina and they are adorable, Spencer is with Crystal and Robin is with Nikki. Nikki and Robin may be lesbians but they are really cool as hell and they don't care what others think abut their relationship (and they prove it by doing a lot of PDA…ew). Well anyway I know I am the only one that is single and I get a lot of respect for it, they all have heard the story of what happened to me so they really do not put too much pressure on me to get into a relationship. They also try to hide their love from me, but I tell them that it is ok and I mean it is only on some days that it gets hard but I am strong enough.

But it really made me curios as to why they would want to call everybody in and what they had to share. "So what's up Jason I hope you two are ok." I stated truly concerned.

"Oh no, really it is great news and I know that she wants to ell everybody at the same time." he said with a smile.

I went to the back to make sure the girls were ready because the line was already extremely long outside and we had to start getting them out to the floor and the stage.

I knock twice on the dressing room door so that they know that I am about to come in.

"Hello ladies, I just wanted to give you a 10 minute heads up, we have massive crowd out side and those of you who are suppose to wait the tables first shift I need you out there ASAP. Whoever is suppose to be on stage for the first shift need to give me the set list because I am introducing you guys tonight." I heard a group of "ok's" and "you got it".

Here at the club we treat our girls like professionals and not whores.

I got back out to the club to go find Chris, but when I found him he had his tongue down Nina's throat on the back wall. When I looked around for everybody else I found that everyone was with their respectable other. Normally I would have just walked away but we had to open the club in 5 minutes, so I cleared my throat dramatically.

"Sorry Izzy" they all said at the same time looking remorseful.

"Hey it is ok we just need to open up or else the people out front would not be too happy with us." I replied with a smile to show them that it was no harm done.

"Hey Iz, please let me open the doors this time I love to greet the people pleeeeaaaasssee" Nikki said while giving me the puppy dog eyes that she knows I can not resist.

"Fine but lets do this now before they start to fight like last time" I said while chuckling at the memory.

We all stood side by side to watch as the crowd filled into our club. We were not angels by any means but we were all that we had, and that was enough for us….for now.

**Hey guys remember to tell me what you think. I should have the next chapter up in about 2-3 days…thanks guys!! **


	2. Ignorance

**Thank you to all who reviewed I really appreciate it. Well anyway the song used in this chapter is a really great song (Ignorance by: Paramore) if you haven't heard it you should listen to it. Well any for all o those who are wondering what is going through Edward's mind that will come in the next chapter. So enjoy!!**

********************************************

**CHAPTER 2: IGNORANCE**

After about an hour after we opened up the club we were packed. It was a good thing that the gang all showed up tonight because we needed the extra help apparently we have a bachelor party tonight, and we always love those.

It was now 9:30 so that means I need to start introducing the girls on stage before the crowd starts to get crazy. I walked backstage to grab the dancers list and read through it so I know who to introduce. I looked down at my own attire and completely forgotten that I needed to change into something more appropriate for a strip club owner, not the skinny leg jeans and t-shirt I was wearing now.

I went into the lounge/office that me and the gang shared and went into the closet (all the girls pretty much wore the same size so we kept all our clothes in the same closet) and pulled out a blood red dress. The dress was really tight to show off all of my wonderful curves and it stopped about mid-thigh. I put on heavy make-up around my eyes and dark red lipstick, I left my hair as it was because it looked as good as it was going to get for now. I didn't have time for a cigarette like I do sometimes, but I took a bottle of Jack Daniels with me instead.

I walked out to the stage spotlight dead set on me and the crowd was going crazy. I walked straight up to the microphone took a big swig and scanned the crowd, with little lights you could barely make out the faces but that is ok by me for now till I have to look for the party for the bachelor.

I smiled at the group of men and raised my bottle in the air and said "HEY EVERYBODY ARE YA'LL READY FOR A SHOW OR WHAT" all the men in the house was going crazy and that just made me smile.

"Well our first performer of the night is a sexy little thing that goes by the name of Delicious." they crowded the stage and got out their money, just as Delicious walked out on to the stage in a brown thong bikini.

I walked off the stage to go put my drink back down and read over the list again while I smoked my cigarette. I barely smoke but today just seemed like one of those days. I went back on stage and introduced the next stripper. I did that for the next hour and a half until we had to give the girls a break.

"Alright everybody we are going to take a 15 minute break and then we are going to give the motherfucker that is supposed to get married a special little show. So will the party of the special bachelor and my people meet in the lounge in the back, last door on the right. THANKS GUYS!!" everyone cheered as I made my way off the stage.

I went to the girls dressing room and told them what I great job they did and I wanted to pick the 4 dancers that I will have on stage for the party people.

"Ok girls who want to do the bachelor party?" Fancy, Minnie, Noisy, and Danni** (I have no idea if those are real strippers names. If one of these are your name*no harm intended*) **stepped forward so I told them to come up with something together by the time I introduce the on stage.

I started to head back to my office to tell the party of 4 about the rules for being on stage with my dancers. When I got to the front of my office I saw Nikki standing outside of it pacing nervously this made me fell weird Nikki is never nervous. She was my best female friend and looked like my twin with the brown hair and pale skin except her hair was a dark black instead of red. We also were the 2 musicians in our gang and it made us closer. She knew everything about me, and I about her and I know she is not scared of anything so my anxiety was starting to build as I saw her pacing.

She saw me and had a worried look in her eyes and it only scared me more. I walked up to her and said, "What's up Nikki, we are supposed to meet with the party in there why are you out here scaring me to death" she looked at me with tears almost spilling over and said, "Iz listen to me you cant go in there its bad really bad and we can handle this for you just go home and get some rest please" she was literally begging me and that only made my curiosity sore and whatever it was I would face it with my family and not run like the coward that I know that I am no longer.

I pushed pass Nikki and opened the door, while she begged me not to and followed me in. There in my office was a site to see, my family all had a variety of different guns pointed at the 4 fuckers I hoped to never see in my life cowering in the corner like a bunch of pussies.

"Well well, if it is not this is not a surprise then I don't know what is" I laughed darkly as they all turned to me, at first confused then it all seemed to click all at the same time. They all looked at me with amazement and wonder and I could have sworn I saw a hint of shame in Edward's eyes, but I let it all go and got back into business mode.

I turned to my REAL family who stilled had their guns pointed at the Cullen's ready to shoot at my command, I would but hey they are customers and we don't want a bad reputation. "Hey guys unload its alright, they are paying customers and we will treat them as such so put the heat away for now" I turned to the Cullen's mostly looking at Edward "unless they give me a reason to make kill them" I said with a sneer they flinched back from the sound of my voice and I smiled so did the rest of the gang.

I turned to sit behind the big oak desk in the corner of the room and gestured for everybody to take a seat. They all complied but I think the Cullen's did out of fear and that made me smile again they really should be scared.

"So Edward are you the lucky motherfucker to get hitch soon. I mean you would want to marry the bimbo bitch for what she is worth which is probably not much" I laughed at my joke and so did the gang. Carlisle was the only one with enough balls to speak to me. "Actually no Bella, Emmett is the one getting married to Rosalie in two days at the Shutters on the Beach Hotel. They are going to be wed right there on the beach." I said with pride in his voice for his son.

"Oh, well Emmett since you are the groom-to-be we have some rules for you" he nodded robotically so I continued "you will not touch any of my girls. You will not give any of them a drink. The last rule is they are not prostitutes so do not ask if so you will get one hell of an ass whopping. Do you have any questions about any of this rules"

I looked at him and he seemed to be thinking of something. He then turned to me and looked me straight in the eye and asked "What happened to you Bella?" even though I kind of expected one of them to ask that question it still sent a shiver down my spine.

I turned to him and gave him the most honest answer that I could and said "Life just decided to throw a shitty ball in my court and I took what I could get. Out of all my despair I still look at what I do have I have money, respect and I have the 8 people sitting behind you. When you guys made the decision to take Edward's cheating side 4 years ago I came to the conclusion that I was not meant to be in your family. To me family is a group of people who will do anything for one another to keep them safe and happy. That is not what any of you Cullen's or Hale's did, you let him cheat on me and probably didn't even try to stop him and if I would have not come to the house that night and married him, how ling were you guys going to keep that from me. You allowed me to be hurt in the worst possible why and all you could worry about was the safety of Edward. Now Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward I want you to look around the office at all of the faces you see" they did as told and looked at everybody "those people that you just saw are my family. They are willing to do anything for me and I am willing to do the same and that is why they are my family and that should be enough answer to your question, Emmett" he nodded with a sad look in his eye.

"Well on a brighter note you Mr. Emmett Cullen are due on stage in 5 min so please make your way back stage and the girls will give you proper instructions on what to do."

With that everybody was filing out of the office. I let out the breath I never realized that I was holding and got out the keys to lock up the office since I was going to be the last one out.

When I was turning around to lock the office I saw a figure to the left of me, I didn't know who it was or if they were trying to scare me or something so I decided to ignore them and walk away. As soon as I took two steps down the hall way the dark figure grabbed my wrist I turned around ready for a fight when I saw that it was only Edward.

I shot daggers at him and nearly screamed "Edward what the fuck you was about to get one hell of an ass kicking because you just don't grab me like we are friends, because promise the next time you touch me like that again you will not have that hand any longer" I threatened but he still did not let go. It was as if I didn't say anything at all.

"Bella, please you have to listen I am so sorry for what I did to hurt you, it was never really my intention. You have to come to my house we have to work through this you don't have to do this to yourself anymore. The whole family has missed you everyday since you disappeared, the only reason we haven't all died from worry about you is because Charlie says that you call him once a month to let him know that you are ok, but other than that he said that he had no idea where you were." I said as if I am supposed to apologize for not having them all come after me telling me that I live the 'wrong life'. I didn't need that shit and my gang definitely didn't need that shit so I knew that if I told Charlie he would tell them.

"Well luckily I thought ahead and knew you fucktards would try and look for me so I kept where I was a secret, yeah I may have felt bad but I knew Charlie wouldn't be able to keep a secret over the _amazing Cullen's_. he would most likely choose you all over me anyway just like everybody else in that fucking town." the last part barely a whisper "so for all that it is worth Edward I didn't belong in your family then, and I _know_ I don't belong there now. So enjoy your night and go back to living in the limelight and leave me to live the shitty life of existence that I have been in for the last four years." and with that I turned to go back to get on stage to start the show.

I grabbed my bottle of Jack and went to the stage. It was around 12 or 12:30 so the guys in the club were pretty drunk right now and that just made my job all the more easy.

"Hey guys you ready to send this guy off the right way. Because we all know that once you are married you wont be able to party hard anymore, am I right boys?!" I was riding on the line of tipsy and drink so all I could do was laugh when the crowd went crazy.

"Alright everybody I need the great Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle Cullen to come to the stage immediately we have a special surprise for the great Cullen men. Hey Nikki set up the other stage on the other side we are going to go all acoustic and I will lead."

Nikki already knew what I meant we have only done it a few times before but I know the perfect way to get the Cullen's to understand that I am not the Bella that they knew 4 years ago. They wont even know what hit them when I'm done.

All 4 of them went to the stage with shocked faces trying to figure out what in the world I was up to. That made me laugh internally because they will never guess that I am about to embarrass the hell out of them, but not even close to the embarrassment that they have caused me over the years. Nonetheless, revenge is oh so sweet.

They took their seats as the strippers centered around Emmett leaving the other three looking even more confused. I walked across the club and got onto the other stage, this stage was for live performances only when we had special guests. Nikki was already on stage ready to play. I let her know what song I wanted to sing and she had the same smirk on her face that I had when I thought of this plan.

"Alright Cullen's enjoy the show" I said while Nikki started the notes. I took a deep breath and began to sing the song I wrote when I was once thinking of how the Cullen's would take to my new appearance tree years ago.

_**Ignorance {Originally by: Paramore}**_

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycleI can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?What's my offense this time?You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songsI don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault'_

_Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out _

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

I then walked off the stage and went into the crowd heading to the other stage where the dancers were grinding on Emmett, but all of them looked pained but I just continued to sing.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

I was now on the stage and looking in the faces of my past, and hoping that I was getting the message to them to leave me the fuck alone. To let them know that I have changed and that I do not plan on running back to them like the lonely bitch i used to be.

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

I was now in Edward's face getting the words straight to him letting him know I am nobody to fuck with anymore. I quickly looked down at his hands in his lap and saw a wedding ring on his left hand, ii almost lost my breath but I know that I am stronger then that so I just sang the rest of the song with more emotion.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

At the end of the song I knew I couldn't stand to look at everyone in the face for the rest of the night. The only thought that kept running through my head was _he's married, he's married, he's married. _

Not that I cared that he was married but it was more that I was mad that he could be happy after he broke my heart. _How __**DARE**__ he be happy. _deep down I just wanted him to suffer as much as I do.

_Stop it he can do whatever he wants, just do what it takes to forget about him_, I told myself. So I ran out of the door before anybody could stop me. I climbed on my bike with the bottle of Jack in my left hand and went 95 mph all the way home. _I just have to forget,_ I thought as I rode off into the darkened street of LA.

********************************

**Hey guys so that's the second chapter review and as the last time the next chapter should be up within the next 2-3 days. Thank You!!**


	3. Last Chance

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry about the updating, college is trying to kick my ass and I had to get some things straightened out but I promise the next update will not take this long so I hope you like Edward's point of view you get to see what has been going on with him for 4 years. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Last Chance

**EPOV**

What have I done to the sweet, innocent, loving, and forgiving Bella that I used to know 4 years ago? I know that I have hurt her in a way that I knew would have some sort of effect on her, I just never even cam close to imagining this. The tattoos, the hair, the piercing all over her body, and the whole _gang _thing I just don't get it.

When me and the family made the group decision to move to LA together we never guessed in a million years that we would see Bella here. Don't get me wrong we never stopped looking for her, but it was more like everybody had to move on with their lives. The only reason we are moving is because things are just now starting to get back to normal and we wanted to get around a whole new environment to try to create some newer happier memories instead of mourning over what we can't change now. What happened over the last four years has nearly torn my family apart and all I can do is blame my self.

When Bella left she almost took all of the happiness out of the Cullen household. When I made the decision to cheat on Bella I thought that I actually had feelings for Tanya…boy was I wrong.

After the 'incident' happened the entire family had basically stop talking to me, they were all very upset by the choice that I have made and I made them all lose a family member in return for my stupidity, but nonetheless they did eventually come around but none of us were the way we used to be.

Alice was the worst of us all; she lost her best friend and her sister. She really didn't go shopping anymore and her personality for about 2 years was being sad and less energetic as she usually is. Even her relationship with Jasper suffered she was so depressed that she didn't even want to get married yet and that just broke my heart. It was one day that I heard her crying with Rosalie about marriage.

_**Flashback**_

_I was just coming home from a run Esme had me go on when I heard heavy sobs coming from upstairs. I ran up there to investigate what was going on. When I got up the stairs I saw that the sobs were coming form Alice's room, but when I peeked in the door what I saw nearly broke my heart._

_There was my little sister crying her eyes out on Rosalie's shoulder. I stood back behind the door just to see if I could help understand why Alice has been so sad lately. _

"_Rose, I just don't know what to do anymore, I want to marry Jazz more then anything i-it's just that I fell that if Bella came back and realized that I got married without her she would hate me more then she already does and then I will n- never have my chance to apologize to h-her" Alice got all of that out in one breath and continued with her sniffling._

"_Listen Alice, Bella is just hurting but you know that she loved you and you also know that she would not want you crying around here all the time and she would not want you to put your life on hold. Yes, we all miss her but we all have to move on and make something of ourselves. We will always love her like the sister and friend that she was to us for years."_

_I could tell by the shakiness in her voice that she had also been crying and it broke my heart even more then I thought possible._

"_I know your right Rose but I just w-want things to go back to normal, you know the way things u-u-used to be" that brought Alice a whole new round of tears._

_It was at that moment that I would make it my personal duty to make this family whole again, even if it was the last thing that I do._

_**End of Flashback**_

I tried my very best to put my family back together, but something was always missing and of course I knew that it was Bella but I had to make that up to them somehow. Unfortunately I only had one idea and it turned out to be the worst idea I have ever had, I got into a relationship with Tanya.

Those feelings that I thought I had for her in high school never came back after we got into a relationship. The sweet caring Tanya that I thought that I knew turned out to be a hateful, spoiled, and needy women that none of my family liked. She would always talk back to Carlisle and Esme and pick fights with Alice and Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper told me that they didn't like her because they always said that she was constantly trying to flirt with them. If it wasn't for Emmett holding Rosalie back I am sure that Tanya wouldn't have made it out of the house that day. Even with all of the flaws that Tanya had I couldn't bring myself to break up with her. None of the family understood and to be honest neither did I but, I kept with our relationship for about a 3 years.

While I was at Dartmouth I focused hard on my work as a medical student, so that I really wouldn't have to deal with the real world and so that Emmett, Jasper, and I could graduate all at once since we all want to go into the same medical field. I had decided a couple of weeks before graduation that I would break up with Tanya so that I could really start my life and hopefully start a real relationship with someone who matters to me.

Once I graduated I was just planning to give it to her straight since I am sure that she has noticed the difference in our relationship…..but I wrong, yet again.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked into our apartment for the last time hoping to get this over with quickly. I saw Tanya in the kitchen looking for something in the refrigerator, so I called her from the living room._

"_Hey Tanya can you come in here for a second I need to talk to you" I said in a calm voice._

_She walked in just wearing a red bra and panties that looked more slutty then sexy and she came to the couch and sat down on my lap. I gently pushed her off and looked her in the eyes which were clouded with anger of felling rejected. We haven't had sex in a couple of weeks, every since I decided to break all ties with her._

"_Listen Tanya I don't think that I can be in a relationship with you anymore. I know that we have been together for a long time and I understand that it might be a little hard at first but we both know that it is time that we go our separate ways. Now don't get me wrong I do care about you but it just isn't love and I don't know if it ever has been so I am going to save us both a lot of heartache and end everything now ok?" I them stood up and was getting ready to walk out of the door and not look back. I had my hand on the doorknob ready to turn it when she said the one thing that has single handedly ruined my life. _

"_I'm pregnant"_

_**End of Flashback**_

And that right there ruined my whole plan to live my life because now not only did I have to worry about a baby for the rest of my life I also had to worry about Tanya and that sent me into a deep depression.

The next day I had told Tanya that I would marry her, I didn't want to have a baby out of wedlock, but to say that she was happy was an understatement, she was thrilled and I was more depressed then I thought possible.

When I told the family about the baby they were all very weary of the thought of me and Tanya having a baby and getting married, but I knew deep down that if Tanya was pregnant with my baby then I have to do the right thing by marring her as soon as possible.

I didn't want to wait to get married and neither did Tanya, so we flew to Las Vegas 2 weeks after I proposed and had an Elvis wedding. None of the family came along with us and I was happy about that, there was no need for my entire family to endure my personal humiliation.

It wasn't until a month later when Tanya and I went to the doctors for a check up that Tanya told me that she was not actually pregnant. That was the moment that I truly felt like a fool. All she had to say was that all she wanted to do is keep us together and she did the only thing that she thought possible to actually work.

I wanted to divorce her as soon as possible but when I told her this she reminded me that if we were to get a divorce she would take half of everything that I had. When she said that I knew right then, _that was her plan all along_ I thought to myself that night and from then on my life has been nothing but hell in the making.

I was so desperate to get away from her that I tried to get my families help and all they could do was say _'you made your bed, now you have to lay in it'_. Yeah, as you can see that didn't help me with my problem. So I went through 3 years of watching Tanya sleep around and spend my money while I sat there with self-loathing. That was until I got a job offer at the hospital in LA and I told myself _'The HELL with Tanya' _and I locked her name off of my account and I left with my family and I planned to file for a divorce as soon as possible.

So now I am here wanting to celebrate my brother getting married and I run into the one girl that I thought about for the last 4 years. I can totally understand why she is totally pissed at me, I mean I did the worst thing anybody could do to another…I broke her heart.

I watch as she took the stage at her own club and sung the song that I think she dedicated to me, but I deserved it and so much more. When the song was coming to an end I saw here look down at my hands and her eyes go wide I looked to see what she was looking at when she wasn't looking and saw my wedding ring. _Damn, _I thought I keep forgetting that I am even wearing this stupid thing and now I have to tell her that Tanya and I are separated and that I never stopped thinking about her.

When the song ended I was ready to talk to her but in never got my chance because she ran out of the club at an alarming rate. I turned to find one of her friends so that that they can tell me where she was going so that I can talk to her.

I saw the one that was playing the guitar while Bella was singing I think she called her Nikki. I ran to stop her before she could go backstage.

"Nikki can you please tell me where Bella is going I have to talk to her" I was basically begging.

She turned around to face me with murderous yet calm eyes "So now you want to know where Bella is, well I am sorry but that would not be in your best interest trust me." She tried to turn away but I caught her arm.

"Please now that I know that she is here I will not let her get away from me I will come here every night until I follow one of you to where she is and I will find her. If you just tell me where I can find her it will just make the process much easier for me and everybody else." I told her and made sure to let her know that I am not going to back down for any reason.

"You know normally I would have gladly kicked your ass for touching me but since I am in a good mood today I will let you came to our home to talk to Bella. Before you think that I am doing this for you or because you think I am scared that you are going to follow me around then your wrong. I am doing this for Bella she needs closure that you did not give her 4 years ago, I want to see her smile and not look like it hurts her to do so. I am doing this because she deserves to be able to move on and you two talking seems like the only way that can happen." She snatched her arm out of my grip and looked me in the eye. I hate to admit it but I am a little afraid of her.

"Now I want you to call your family and tell them to meet you here in 1 hour we are going to close up a little early so if they are not here and we leave that is their problem not mine. I will give ya'll the other rules when you all get here and remember this is the ONE time that you will get to talk to her unless she says different, do you understand?" I nodded then she turned to walk away back stage.

I ran to fin my dad and Emmett and they were at the bar. I filled them in on what was going on and they were calling Esme and Rosalie while I called Alice. Everyone soon agreed to meet here in about 45 minutes. My dad, Emmett, and I all locked eyes and realized we only have on chance to make this right.

**Ok guys it was a little short but the next one I think I will do in Bella's point of view. Also what will go down when the Cullen's meet the new Bella the next chapter we will see all that will happen. **

**Thanks **

**Cammy19**


	4. Sorrow

**Hey guess you can all totally hate me for how long it took me to update. My sister discovered she was pregnant last week and we are both really excited about it and so that is why I have been so busy. Regardless things have calmed down so I think I can update real soon. Thanks guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!**

*******************************************************

**Chapter 4: Sorrow**

EPOV

The whole family was now waiting for Nikki and the rest of their 'crew'. have already explained everything that was going on and what we were supposed to do. Everybody agreed that I would be the last on to speak just in case she did not want to talk to me and that way everybody had at least a small chance to say something to her.

Before the rest of the family arrived me, Emmett, and Carlisle decided to not tell them about the changes that Bella has now. Its not that we want it to be some big surprise its just that we didn't really know how to explain it and it would just break Esme's heart.

The club was now closed and we were standing there waiting when I saw Nikki come out of the hallway with 2 girls, one was a short young girl about 5"3 with long blonde going down her back. They were holding hands, I would say that they were lovers. The other looked just like Nikki, they were twins there was no doubt about it but the weird thing is they also look like how my Bella used to look except with black hair.

All three walked up to use and had a weird and almost menacing smiles on their faces, it gave me goose bumps.

Nikki let go of the young girls hand and stood directly in front of us looked at us each in the eye and said, "Hello Cullen family, I can not say that is nice to meet you because if I didn't think that I would hurt Izzy more I would painfully kill you all." her face did not even falter, she said it as if she were talking about the weather. Everybody then moved closer to each other ready to attack if necessary.

"Well as introductions go, we don't need any. You don't need to know us and we all pretty much know you now here are the rules: 1- you do not all start asking Izzy 'what happened', yeah she changed so what, you all know what happened so please do not repeat that question it will only piss her off. 2- you do not try to stop whatever it is that she is doing at the time, I don't care what it is you will get hurt if you interfere. 3- you do not do or say anything that will break her anymore then you already have. If I fell like I have to intervene then I will and some of you might not make it out if that happens." with the last statement Nikki looked directly at me.

"Now if you will meet us in the front parking lot we will be on our way." and with that she took the young girls hand again and walked to the back.

We all went out to the cars that we all came in and drove around to the back of the club to wait. What I saw shocked me even though I know it shouldn't of have. There were 8 people all on expensive looking motorcycles. They all had helmets on so that we couldn't see their faces. Without any warning they all sped off in such grace you would think that they were dancing.

We followed them for about 20 minutes and found ourselves pulling up to a large home in a secluded area. The house was beautiful and they all pulled their bikes into the largest garage I have ever seen. My family and I just decided to settle to park on the side of the road in front of the house. Carlisle, Emmett, and I all got out and waited by the car for the others to join us.

"What do we do if she doesn't want to see us?" Esme said.

Carlisle turned to her, "I don't know sweetheart, I guess all that we can do I hope that she will at least give us a chance. Even if a little of our Bella is left she will at least give us a few minutes." we all walked up to the door and knocked. We heard loud music coming from the inside so we just walked inside since the door was open. The scene playing in front of us was horrible and will haunt me for the rest of my life.

There was my Bella in the corner of the living room jumping around like a wild person. She had her back turned to us and we can see a tall male trying to grab and Nikki trying to tell her to calm down and sit down for a little while.

"Come on Iz why don't we just sit down and get you some clothes" Nikki was pleading with her that is when I noticed that she was only in a very red and sexy thong and bra set. I would have been aroused if I dint see the state she was in. Bella finally turned around and looked at the man and Nikki, not even noticing that we were here. We couldn't see her full body anymore because the man was blocking her from our site.

"Come c-chrissy you know w-wuv t-t-this song." she was slurring so we just figured she was intoxicated. Bella went over to the stereo and turned it up. I recognized the song and it broke my heart again to know that this song was about me.

_All Around Me (Flyleaf)_

_My arms are outstretched towards youI feel you on my fingertipsMy tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Bella started to dance, or more like spinning with no direction and we saw her and I heard the rest of my family gasps as I stood frozen in my spot. There was my Bella with numerous of bleeding cuts all over her body starting at her wrists then down on her stomach then on her thighs . There was at least 15 cuts in all and she looked like she needed help and it took all that I had left to not to just run up and hug her, but I remembered the rules and I will not ruin this all I did was watched as Bella paraded around the room screaming the song rather then sing but it was still beautiful. _This fire rising through my beingBurning, I'm not used to seeing youI'm aliveI'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healingMy hands float up above meAnd you whisper you love meAnd I begin to fadeInto our secret placeThe music makes me swayThe angels singing say we are alone with youI am alone and they are too with youI'm aliveI'm alive_

I turned to look at the rest of the family and I saw tears running down everybody's face, I tasted salt in my mouth and I realized that I was crying to. We all look at each other and we all agreed on one thing that we all had a little piece of destroying her, me having the biggest part.

_I can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healingAnd so I cryThe light is whiteAnd I see youI'm aliveI'm aliveI'm aliveI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healingTake my hand, I give it to youNow you owe me, all I amYou said you would never leave meI believe you, I believeI can feel you all around meThickening the air I'm breathingHolding on to what I'm feelingSavoring this heart that's healed_

When the song ended Nikki went over to the stereo and turned it down.

"Alright Bella, we have guess and we should at least show them welcome and then we will go put on some clothes and talk." Nikki and this other man were talking to Bella like a delicate baby, as if they say the wrong thing and she will disappear or something.

"WHO THE FUCK IS IN MY HOUSE!" Bella was yelling now, but the man and Nikki were unfazed by her volume. Bella turned to look at us and went wide eyed since she was just noticing us now.

"W-WHY THE FUCK W-WOULD YOU BRING THEM HERE. WELL I THINK I K-KNOW WHY AND I WILL HELP YOU OUT WITH YOU PLAN" She looked toward the stairs and yelled again.

"HEY RETARDS WE HAVE A MEETING, AND WE HAVE GUESS S-SO GET Y-YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE." Bella then limped her way over to he arm chair and reached down to the right side. By this time the family and I have taken our seats on the large couch when the other 6 people made it down to sit with us. The all sat in pairs so I figured everyone had a significant other except for my Bella which, I am ashamed to say that I was happy about that.

When Bella brought her right hand back up we saw that she had a 9mml hand gun. I looked at my dad scared out of my mind. Bella also seemed to sober up a bit because she wasn't really slurring anymore.

"Oh, Jason you said that you had some news for us, what was it?" she still had the gun and everybody in her crew looked very casual and I just couldn't understand it. How can they just let her hold the gun like that and just act like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Bella its not really important right now how about we discuss this tomorrow." the blond hair guy that I assume is Jason.

Bella slammed her blood soaked hand on the table and it made us all jump. "No we will discuss this now. What the fuck did you have to say" she was just seething now and waving the gun in the air.

Jason swallowed hard and said in a quiet voice "Angelica and I are getting married" the whole house was quiet now. Everyone looked at Bella waiting for a response. What I didn't expect was for her to burst out into hysterical laughter.

She looked around and said "Well that's great isn't it I mean everybody has somebody except for me right well I can fix that and I think that I will do that right now." she stood up still a bit unsteady as she went to the stereo again but this time to change the song.

As the song was going to start Bella got into the middle of the living room and put her hands and the gun above her head, looking up to the ceiling she said, "This will be the last time. You can not hut me when I'm gone I want you all to live your lives love and hate find the equilibrium." it didn't even seem like she was talking to us anymore. She was still in the same position when the song started and she sung along.

_Sorrow (Flyleaf again)_

_Sometimes life seems too quietInto paralyzing silenceLike the moonless darkMeant to make me strongFamiliar breath of my old liesChanged the color in my eyesSoon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and bySorrow lasts through this nightI'll take this piece of youAnd hope for all eternityFor just one second I felt wholeAs you flew right through me_

She sang with so much emotion it made me want to cry again. When I looked up at her face she had tears running down her eyes along with every member in her group.

_Left alone with only reflections of the memoryTo face the ugly girl that's smothering meSitting closer than my painHe knew each tear before it cameSoon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and bySorrow last through this nightI'll take this piece of YouAnd hope for all eternityFor just one second I felt wholeAs You flew right through meAnd we kiss each other one more timeAnd sing this lie that's halfway mineThe sword is slicing through the questionSo I won't be fooled by his angel lightSorrow lasts through this nightI'll take this piece of youAnd hope for all eternityFor just one second I felt wholeAs you flew right through meAnd up into the stars_

When the song went off my angle stood in the middle of all of us switching her weight from foot to foot since she was still very much intoxicated. She rose the gun in the air, and put the barrel just below her chin and said, "Sorrow dies" and then,

**BANG!!!!**

_*******************************************************************_

**I know I hate cliffhangers my self but I just couldn't help myself I will up date as soon as I possible can, I promise. **

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Cammy 19**


End file.
